dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Galaxy Origins: Lee'sa
This is the full side story of Origin: Lee'sa. This story takes place 8 years prior to the Human-Saiyan War. Power Levels *Lee'sa (9 years old): 400 *Lee'sa (14 Years old/ Training): 125,000 *Hanasia: 530,000 *Hanasia (Super Saiyan): 120,500,000 *Zucane: 80,000 *Inya: 120,000 *Pinnu:122,000 *Celar:121,000 *Potao:120,000 *Hatchiyack: 1,950,000 Story Part One <12 days have passed since the end of the War.> Mercury and Lee'sa was nearing end of their honeymoon. While in a stay at a luxury room that use to belong to late-Hanasia. Mercury could not help but feel that there is more about his new wife, than what she has told him. Mercury: Hey honey? Lee’sa: What is it? Mercury: I told you all about my past, but you seem to avoid telling yours. If it is too difficult to talk about then I’ll stop asking. Lee’sa: No, You deserve to know. After all we are now one, so why keep secrets. It is a long story though. (Mercury shrugs) Mercury: Eh, we have time. Lee’sa: Ok, I was born into slavery in Age 725 under a ruthless Tuffle master, like all other the Saiyans. Life was hard. Soon, I heard about a growing Saiyan rebellion. The Tuffles would brand them terrorist. One night, my slave master decided to send me off to see Dr. Raichī. I heard story from other saiyan about this mad scientist. How Saiyans would go into see him and never return. I was next! I was only nine years old and weak at that time. When I arrived, they forced me onto a cold examination table. ---- ' Lee’sa laid flat on her back on the metal table alone, in a room that was cold, gloomy and wreaked with the smell of death. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. Suddenly, the room shook violently, she heard screams and explosion from the outside. BOOM! The doors to her room explodes open. Lee’sa sits up and shields her face from the debris. She then looks up to a tall, lightly tanned Women. She at Long black spikey hair that came down to her waist. She looked intimidating. Lee’sa notices her tail, she’s a Saiyan like her. The women slowly walks up to her and is surprised that Lee’sa has green hair and bright violet eyes. She smiles warmly at her. '''Hanasia: Hello there. What’s your name? Lee’sa: L-Lee’sa. Hanasia: Hello Lee’sa, I’m Hanasia. You’re safe now. Come on, let’s get you out of here. (Hanasia extends her hand towards Lee’sa, who takes it. They leave the room and are joined by ten more Saiyans. A male saiyan that had short Spikey hair walks up to Hanasia and looks down at the little girl.) Zucane: Is she the only one? She looks strange for a Saiyan. Possibly a defect? Hanasia: She’s a special on alright. (Another male saiyan taps on his scouter and see her power) Saiyan Rebel: Tch. She’s a Low Class. (Hanasia looks at the Saiyan scornfully) Hanasia: Even low classes can get powerful if they train. (Looks at Lee’sa) And I will personally train you be become stronger. Hanasia extends her hand to Lee’sa who hesitates at first, but she grasp it. They all began to flew away leaving a few remaining saiyan rebels to destroy the complex. A couple of minutes later, the group arrive to a mountainous region and entered a concealed cave entrance. Inside there were more Saiyans of the rebellion. Zucane went to another part of the cave to a meeting, while Hanasia brings Lee’sa to a large room full of other orphaned Saiyan children. Lee’sa was nervous, she never been around other Saiyan children accepted Tuffle Children, and they would mistreat her. Hanasia makes an announcements and introduce Lee’sa to them. She then kneels down to Lee’sa and pats her on the head. Hanasia: If you need anything just let me know. We will begin out training tomorrow, so get some rest ok. (She stands up and leaves. Lee’sa stood by herself for a while as some of the saiyan children kept their distance. Until 5 children led by an overweight saiyan boy approached her.) Saiyan bully: Hey! What’s with the green Hair, you a freak or something? (Lee’sa response without even thinking.) Lee’sa: what’s with the belly, you a slop or something? (Children watch began to snicker. This angers the bully) Saiyan bully: Watch that tongue you low class! I will be an Elite Class soon! Lee’sa: With that Gut, I don’t think so. The other Saiyan Children were laughing at the bully, even the adult saiyans who watched laughed. The bully becomes furious and humiliated, He throws a punch at Lee’sa, but she was expecting it. She grabs his arm and flips him over her shoulder and he crashes on his back. Four minions of the bully were about to pounce Lee’sa when suddenly 4 other saiyans intervene and kept them from joining. The fight was between Lee’sa and the Bully. Lee’sa was getting excited while fighting with the bully. She was in fact stronger than the bully and gaining the upper hand. The adults watched the fight and were cheering for Lee’sa. The bully goes into a blind rage and like a bull, he charges head first at Lee’sa. She steps aside and trips the bully, who is sent flying and impacting the cave wall. The bully finally stops his attack. Embarrassed he goes to his cot alone away from everyone else. The four saiyan children that stepped in for Lee’sa joined her. Inya: You showed him! I’m Inya, and this is Pinnu, Celar, and Potao. Lee’sa: I’m Lee’sa. Thanks for backing me up. Celar: We saiyans stick together! (A friendship and partnership began as the five children were inseparable. Unknown to them, Hanasia and Zucane saw the whole fight.) Zucane: She’s powerful for a nine year old. Why do you want to train her personally? Hanasia: She reminds me of myself when I was her age. She has great potential. The Saiyan Rebellion rapidly grew in power and in size. Lee’sa along with her comrades, Inya, Pinnu, Celar and Potao would train and fight together on missions. They all were consider elites and they too have grown very powerful. As the War continues, a major operation to eliminate the Tuffles off their planet was put together in one attack. Soon, every all rebel cells would united for this final attack. Meanwhile, Lee’sa and Hanasia would train together. Both fighter clashed against each other and Lee’sa was able to deliver a powerful strike that pushed back Hanasia who blocked it. Hanasia: WOW! You've gotten a whole lot stronger! Ouch! (Rubbing her arms that she was hit) Lee’sa: I have a great teacher and strong friends. Hanasia: Teamwork is important. Especially now for this final assault on the Tuffle’s last city. That’s it for training. (Hanasia and Lee’sa fly inside the cave to dress their wounds. Then they walked to a secluded spot that had a view of the Sadalan Mountains. They sat together and looked up to the pink vibrant sky as the sun begins to set. ) Lee’sa, when this is over. Have you consider a mate? Lee’sa: I have thought about it. Hanasia: Really? I’m curious, who do you want? Lee’sa: I always thought of someone who is not only powerful, but know he has limits. Despite those limits he still fights for others and trains to get stronger. So he can protect his people and those he loves. He’s not perfect and he knows it, but that won’t stop him. No matter what. Hanasia: That’s quite the Warrior. If you do meet someone like him, I love to meet him. Zucane is a quite the Warrior too, he is someone I can rely on. Without him, I might lose myself. (Places hand on Lee’sa’s’ shoulder) Lee’sa, if something does happen to me. Always remember what we fight for. We are saiyans. We are a proud and honorable race of warriors. Even though we can be brutal and savage, it is for the welfare of our people and those we help and protect. No one should suffer oppression like we did. Lee’sa: I will remember. (Hanasia smiles and pats Lee’sa head) Hanasia: Alright, get with your team. The attack will begin tonight. They both leave the area and split into their teams. The rebellion managed to corner the Tuffles to their last city. While majority of their city have been attack and destroyed, some are abandon. The Tuffles were trying to use this last city as a last stand. If everything fails they would evacuate the planet and come back with a large force and eradicate the Saiyans, but if successful they would reclaim the planet and wipe out the rebellion. The tuffles were confident that their advance technology defeat the Saiyans. So far their Last city was the most fortified location on the planet and they have enough fire power to win the battle. They never consider that the Saiyans had a little surprise as well. One that will turn the tide dramatically. That following cloudy night came. The Tuffle force stood ready with the weapons hot and defense system ready. Suddenly, one of the buildings explode from behind them. To their shock, the Saiyans have infiltrated the city. Majority of the Tuffles station at the defense line fell back to fight the attacking Saiyans. More and more skyscrapers would explode and Tuffle civilians would scatter and run for their lives. The Tuffles reached the Saiyans and encounter Lee’sa, Inya, Pinnu, Celar and Potao. The Tuffles open fired at the Saiyans, who took cover from the weapons fire. The Tuffles were distracted and realized that it was a distraction. The main Saiyan unit led by Zucane began their attack by surrounding and attacking the city. The Tuffles fought back with everything they had. The battle was equal, but soon the Tuffles began to get the upper hand. However the Saiyans fought on valiantly. Then the night sky clears and a full moon shines down over the planet. The Saiyans looked to the moon and soon they began to feel a surge of power. All the saiyans began to transform and grow in Great Ape. The Tuffles did not stand a chance. The Great Apes quickly and violently laid waste to the Tuffles’ last city. The remaining Tuffles evacuated to their ships and launch into outer space, but only one out of hundred ships managed to escape. The sun raised on the horizon over the destroyed city and the Saiyans have revert back to normal and cheered in victory over the defeat of the tuffles and reclaiming their planet. Soon after, a rebuilding process begun. The Saiyan Rebellion had reorganized into the Saiyan Transitional Government. Abandon Tuffle city are filled with Saiyan occupants. The Saiyans began to prosper. Soon they quickly learn how to reverse Tuffle engineering for their own benefits including space travel. Saiyan pods became the norm for space travel. As the government grew, so did it territory and influence. The Saiyan Armed Force are formed and their mission was not only to defend their territory but to aid other species who are oppressed but the Tuffles. Due to this multiple alien races under Tuffle occupation, began to rebel and fight back. In less than 5 months, The Tuffle Confederacy lost all its territory and are pushed all they back to their own star system. ---- Meanwhile on the Tuffle planet Plant, Dr. Raichī, the sole survivor from Sadala, was working in his lab when another female Tuffle approached him. Female Tuffle: Dr. Raichī, all test have come back in the green. Dr. Raichī: Excellent! HYK-01X will soon end these uprising and bring order back to the galaxy. But first we need to test it. This should catch the attention of the Saiyans. (Dr. Raichī types on a console causing a rise of energy. This energy was detected by Saiyan scientist named Nyon. She reports it to Zucane.) Nyon: The energy appeared in sector Z-9. We believe that this is the Tuffles home planet; Plant. Hanasia: Are you sure? Zucane (examines the data): It is. This is the only area that has not been explore. I am itching to find out! I'll lead a scouting team over there. If we can confirm that it is Planet Plant, then have our forces ready to deploy. Hanasia (Smiles): Oh, I see. Going to get all the fun aren’t you. Zucane: What can I say? I love to fight. I’m just “Saiyan.” Hanasia: Really? That joke is getting old you know. Zucane shrugs and leaves to gather his elite veteran warriors. They leave Sadala and heads for the energy source. Lee’sa see the pods launch in to space as she makes her way to Hanasia to train. A few weeks have passed and they received a 3-day delayed message from Zucane and his team. Hanasia along with Lee’sa and other saiyans named Paragus, Sqar and Shollot gather in into a battle room that had a large computer screen and other consoles with more saiyans typing on them. Paragus: It has been confirmed that Zucane and his team have indeed reached the Tuffle’s home world. Sqar: I say we attack with an all of our forces and wiped them out. We can finish the Tuffles once and for all! Lee’sa: We can’t just attack blindly. We still don’t know what kind of defense they have. Shollot: We are Saiyans child! We are superior to the Tuffles and all other race in the galaxy. They should quiver in fear before us. Hanasia: We are not conquerors or executioners. We want to establish our freedom by getting the Tuffles to surrender unconditionally. That is why we will attack key points on the planet to greatly weaken them. Paragus: If we destroy the tuffles, even if they are weaken, then we’ll be no better them. Hanasia: Exactly. (A saiyan runs into the room with a report.) Saiyan Messenger: I have terrible news, Zucane and his team have been wiped out! (Holds up a severed tail that belong to Zucane.) The Tuffles sent this in his pod. (Everyone was shocked, but Hanasia was devastated. Sorrow and rage began to fill her heart. She takes the tail as streams on tears ran down her face. She runs out the room and blast off out the area) Sqar: This is exactly why, they need to be eliminated. Tuffles are Evil! Paragus: I agree, they crossed the Line!. Lee’sa leaves the room and follows Hanasia’s trail. Hanasia flies to the mountainous region at the former rebellion hide, she finds her favorite secluded spot. She falls to her knees and screams at the top of her voice in anguish, a hidden power begins to grow within her. She calms down and just sit there with her head bowed. Lee’sa appears moments later and sit next to her. Hanasia does not move. Lee’sa slowly place her hand on her shoulder, then Hanasia spoke coldly. Hanasia: Gather your team. We are going to Planet Plant now. Hanasia gets up without looking at Lee’sa and leaves the cave. Lee’sa does what she says and get Inya, Pinnu, Celar and Potao. They meet at the Launch pad with Hanasia and they enter their pods and launch into space. As days passed by, the pods enter the system. Lee’sa in her pod opens communication to Hanasia. Lee’sa: We will arrive in 15 minutes. (Hanasia was silent. After a moment she finally spoke.) Hanasia: I was wrong. Tuffles cannot be reason with. There will be no surrender, no survivors. We have to wipe them out from the face of this Galaxy. If we don’t, they will keep on coming back. I know you will do everything for our race, and I expect no less. We will win. (This motivates Lee’sa) Lee’sa: Yes we will. All six pod crash into a forest of planet Plant at night. The Saiyans exit them. Pinnu press a button on his scouter to reveal the last coordinates of Zucane and his team. Under the cover of darkness, they make their way through the forest and enter into a large clearing that had a large castle like structure. The scouters reveal that this is the location. The Saiyans fly to the castle and enter through a large door that was open. Celar (Shudders): This place gives me the creeps. (As they walk down the corridor, a voice is heard over a type of intercom. The Saiyan became alert.) Dr. Raichī: Well-well-well, it looks like I have more test subjects. Please make yourselves home, Saiyans. (Suddenly a trap door below them opens. They all fall into a large domed arena. The doors above them close. Everyone was able to land on their feet safely. The look around the arena and see a large window and Dr. Raichī on the other side.) Greetings Saiyans. I am Dr. Raichī, the sole surviving Tuffle on Sadala, which you violently taken from us. You have massacre millions of innocent lives! Potao: Tuffles have ruthlessly enslaved, tortured, experiment and slaughtered billions of Saiyans for the centuries! You had this coming! Dr. Raichī: And your time will come too! No one challenges the Confederacy and lives. That is why I like to introduce you to '''Project HYK-01X', or I like to call it Hatchiyack. (A giant reddish-pink Android is set free from a container that rises up from the ground below meters away from them. It was standing 9 ft. tall and was radiating with powerful. The six saiyans are stunned by the sizes of the thing. They all felt a hint a fear, but also excitement to face a powerful entity.) Hatchiyack, terminate the Saiyans with extreme prejudice!'' Hatchiyack: As you command. Hatchiyack lets out a deafening roar that shook the arena. The Saiyans covered their ears and grunt in pain. Then suddenly he stops roaring and release massive energy beam at them that they barely dodged it. The Beam blasts a hole through the arena wall. The Saiyans began their assault with Hanasia and Lee’sa attacking head on. Inya and Celar fly around to flank the machine while Pinnu and Celar fire volleys of Ki blast. Hanasia and Lee’sa throw everything they got at Hatchiyack who blocked all their attacks with ease. He counters by grabbing both of them and hurling them at Inya and Celar who was flank. They impact them with great force that sends them hurling into the arena wall and crashing into it. Hatchiyack then turns his attention to Pinnu and Celar and fires a two beams at them. The two saiyans block the beams, but it was too much for them that the beams exploded knocking meters away. The fight was intense but it was one sided for the machine proved to be too powerful for the Elite Saiyans. Hanasia was able to keep up with the machine, and Lee’sa was right behind her. Lee’sa attempts to dropkick Hatchiyack after Hanasia does a combination of haymakers that stunned it, but Hatchiyack counters by grabbing both her legs and crushes them with his hands. Lee’sa shriek in excruciating pain. Hanasia see this and frantically attempts to save her, but the machine swing Lee’sa and hit her sending her tail spinning meters away. The other four Saiyans attempt frontal assault to rescue Lee’sa, but Hatchiyack swings her at her comrades and knocks them away. Hanasia staggers to her feet and watched as Hatchiyack then slams Lee’sa on the ground and stomps on her, breaking more of her bones. Lee’sa cries out in pain. Hanasia staggers to feet injured and watched as Hatchiyack continues stomp on her. Hanasia was already in anguish over the loss of Zucane and her rage was growing within her. When she saw Lee’sa ruthlessly getting stomped by Hatchiyack it was enough to make her go berserk. She lets out a roar as a golden aura erupts around her. Her hair turn yellow and her eye teal. Her power dramatically increases to overwhelming levels. Hatchiyack halts his attack on Lee’sa and watches in astonishment. The other Saiyans are amazed at the sight of Hanasia new form. She had become a Super Saiyan! Hanasia begins her attack on the machine who did not stand a chance against her power. Dr. Raichi watched in terror, but soon a sinister smile stretches across his face. He begins type on the console and looks at the other Tuffles in that room. Dr. Raichī: With that power, she’s the perfect subject! Launch BY-13 to sector Val-426. He is our last hope. The battle was one-sided, Hanasia was relentless against Hatchiyack, and no matter what the machine did it was useless. It started to feel fear and it became desperate. He lets out a roar has he powered up all of his energy and then fires a massive pick Ki wave at the super saiyan, Hanasia opens her mouth and unleashes a blast that was bigger than Hatchiyack. Both beams collide creating a struggle, but Hanasia was winning. In the control room above, Dr. Raichī with smirk taps on a button, below a red particle shoots out of Hatchiyack who was now being consumed by Hanasia beam. The particle zips thought air and enters into a cut on Hanasia left arm. With Hatchiyack gone, Hanasia then turns her sights on Dr. Raichī. Dr. Raichī: The Tuffle race will rise again, and this time, there will be no stopping us. You already lost Saiyan. Hanasia: I beg to differ Tuffle! (She raise her right hand toward the room and fires a ki wave that destroys the room and anyone including Dr. Raichi in it. She then goes and picks up Lee’sa from the ground, blast a hole through the ceiling and flies off. Inya, Celar, Pinnu and Potao follow her. They all reach their pod and launch into space. Hanasia stops her pod in low orbit of Plant, exit the pod and stretch her arm towards the planet and fires a massive ki wave the planet. When the beam impacts it, the entire planet explodes in ball of fire eliminating the Tuffles race from the galaxy. The Other saiyans stopped their pods and saw the explosion. Inya approaches Hanasia who stares at what is left of Planet Plant) Inya: Are you ok Hanasia? Hanasia: That’s Queen Hanasia. (Turns her head towards Inya with a sinister grin) And I never felt better. Part Two ' The Saiyan Transitional Government has reformed into the Saiyan Imperium and Hanasia was crowned Queen of all Saiyans. The Imperium has expanded their territory and covered areas that use to belong to the fallen ''Tuffle Confederacy''. Species that gain their freed were annexed by the Imperium. At first, the Imperium motives was to united the galaxy and help others species in need, but soon it did not last long. Queen Hanasia began to rule under an iron fist, limiting the freedom of these annexed nation. She would say that it is a precaution to prevent a potential rise of a Tuffle-like nation. Many saiyan and other species supported it. However few would have suspicion. Meanwhile, a interstellar megacorporation would take great notice of the Imperium. The Planet Trade Organization lead by an Arcosian calling himself King Cold would contact Hanasia privately and discuss a partnership. One that could benefit the Organization and the Imperium. A meeting was arranged that only Hanasia kept to herself. A few days later, a large fleet of alien ships warped into the System. They followed a larger ship that looked like saucer. On board, several aliens stood on what looked like a bridge as they looked out a domed window showing Sadala. Sitting up above them was King Cold who sat lazily with his head on his chin with a sinister smile. Two smaller Arcosian levitated between him. The ships enter the atmosphere of the planet. Many Saiyan below looked up with surprised look on their face. They wondered who these aliens are and why they are here. Small ship flying next to cold ship open up and hordes of Organization soldier fly out of them. A large hatch on top of Cold's ship open and more fly out. They are led two aliens, one named '''Zarbon and the other Dodoria. Behind them was a 5 man team calling themselves the Ginyu force. Cold's ship passes over a docking port and crash through a communication tower and continues on. One Saiyan yells out, “Watch where you're flying!” The ships flies over to the Palace that stood high above a City below. Inside the Palace, Lee’sa looks through the window and sees the ships arriving, she quickly runs to throne room and is soon joined by Inya, Pinnu, Celar and Potao. Pinnu: It seems we have uninvited guest! Inya: Does the Queen know about this Lee’sa? Lee’sa: I’m not sure, she never told me anything. (They burst into the throne room and see that Hanasia was still sitting on her throne. She did not show any signs that she was surprised.) My Queen, we are being invade what should we do? Hanasia (Stands up): Nothing, I invited them hear. You five come with me, we shall greet our new friends. (In her Royal armor she walks pass them out the door. The five looked at each other confused.) Inya: What’s gotten in to her, she would always tell us what’s going. They followed Hanasia outside onto the court yard as Cold's ship lands. Many Saiyans outside stood and watch in as more Organization soldiers land around the ship. Hanasia and her group approach the ship as the door opens and a escalator begins to move downward with Cold standing tall with smirk on his face. He is not alone, there were 5 aliens with him all but one who was another Arcosian were smirking. Standing between Cold was Frieza and Cooler the other two Aliens named Berryblue and Kikono. And the last one was also an Arcosian named Cappa. Cold: Queen Hanasia, it is quite an honor to finally meet you in person. Hanasia: King Cold, Welcome to Sadala. To what do I owe the pleasure? (Lee’sa glance at Cappa who makes eye contact with her. After a few seconds they break eye contact.) Cold: I want to start our a partnership that we discussed. Saiyans are indeed a “superior race” of warriors. Together, not only will we gain a reputation, but power and glory as well. (Looks at Cappa and nods. Cappa snaps his fingers and a crate is brought in and place between Cold and Hanasia) As a gift, we offer new technologies for your people. Cappa will explain. (Cold steps back as Cappa opens a box contain new state of the art scouters.) Cappa: These Scouter is significantly more advance that those old Tuffle scanners you use. (Puts on the scouter) Not only is the CPU more powerful, it can also locate a targets power level with pinpoint accuracy. They are communicator as well. (Takes off scouter and tosses it to Lee’sa who catches it.) Nice catch. Here are also schematics of new warping technology as well as schematics to build starships. With this, it will greatly increase your space exploration and expansion. Cold: With our partnership, more resources and technology will come. Planet Trade organization is more than just a name, it is a title. Hanasia: What is it that you do exactly? Cold: We sell planets of course. Our contract gives a selected planet to “remodel” and sell to the highest paying bidding on the market. The bigger profit, the better Technology. (Behind Hanasia, Inya whispers to Celar, Pinnu and Potao) Inya: There is something wrong about this. I can smell trouble from that this Cold character. Potao: Maybe he's genuine about this. Since the founding of the Imperium, resources have been an all-time low. Pinnu: The offer is logical to take, but what is the organization motive? That is the real question. Celar: What does Lee’sa think about all this? Lee’sa was listening to their conversation behind her as Hanasia and Cold continued to talk. However, she was loyal to Hanasia and did not question her decision for it was for the good of the Saiyan race. After some time had passed, the Planet trade organization left the system and the Saiyans quickly made put the new technologies to use. Soon, contracts from the Organization would arrive and Saiyans were sent out to other planets that would be habitable but uninhabited. They would survey the planets and removed hostile lifeforms. As the Imperium expanded their territories, the Saiyan became well known throughout the known Galaxy. Lee’sa was made General of the Saiyans after multiple successful contracts. One day, a contract was received on a high value planet, "A''" class. Lee’sa receives it and has Paragus and his team to go to the planet called Plora. When Paragus arrived, they found a thriving civilization. He decided to have his unit standby and travels back to Sadala to report this. He comes to Lee’sa about it. '''Paragus: General, Plora has a thriving civilization, we can’t just take it away from them. Lee’sa: I understand, we will have to cancel this contract and find another. (Hanasia hears the conversation and enters the room with Lee’sa and Paragus.) Hanasia: No. We will proceed with the contract. Paragus: Then we have to resettle them to another planet. Lee’sa: Do what you feel is right. (Paragus nods and leaves the room and makes his way to the communication hub to contact his unit. Lee’sa turns to Hanasia) We don’t talk like we use to. How is everything? (Hanasia turns away from Lee’sa without saying anything) Where are you going? Hanasia: To train. Hanasia exits the room as Lee’sa stands there bothered. She has changed and every time she goes somewhere should always say she training. Meanwhile, Hanasia flies to the old rebellion caves, but something was different. There was a metal door that was camouflaged in the rocks. It opens and she enters it. Later on Plora, Paragus unit tries to relocate the denizens peacefully to another planet or at least another part of the planet, but the Ploriens became hostile and began to assault the Saiyans. Paragus has them fall back temporarily. A meeting his held in the battle room of the palace on Sadala. Paragus was with Lee’sa, Inya and Pinnu as the discussed the situation. Paragus: The Ploriens are getting hostile, I vote to leave them alone and move to the next planet. Inya: I agree, these people are just defending their homes. If it was us, we would do the same thing. (Soon a Saiyan would enter the room and give Paragus a message from Hanasia. Paragus reads it silently and is shocked by the new orders. He runs out the room and heads towards the throne room. Inya picks up the order he has dropped and is shocked as well) How could she!? (Paragus burst through the throne room doors. Hanasia was sitting on the throne) Paragus: My Queen, this is wrong! We are warriors not murderers! These people are just protecting their home! Hanasia: These people defied us, and for that they must be made an example of. (Paragus approaches Hanasia when two Saiyan honor guards seized him by the arms) Paragus: It’s not right to take peoples’ homes by force, let alone commit genocide! If we do this, then we are no better than the Tuffles! (This infuriates Hanasia, she stands up and walks to Paragus and slaps him in the face which also scratches his left eye blinding it.) Hanasia: How dare you compare us to Tuffles! Saiyans are a proud warrior race, no one will ever stand up to us! (She proceeds to place her hand on his chest and fires a ki wave that blast him out the room and through the walls of the palace where he falls to his death.) Shollot! Shollot: Yes my Queen! Hanasia: You are now in charge of Paragus’ unit. Eliminated all life on that planet and complete the contract! From now on, any contract we receive that has civilization on the planet is to be wiped out. It is for the good of our Imperium! Shollot (smirks): As you wish my queen. Shollot travels to Plora and joins the saiyans there. They begin their attack and quickly wipes out all life on the planet. News spread like wildfire in the Imperium about Hanasia's Genocide order. Many Saiyans disagreed with this, but they remained silent. Soon that would not last forever. As more contacts of genocide was sent from the Organization, the Imperium would eliminated species after species. They would also receive contracts to enslave certain planets for workforce. The Saiyan Imperium soon became feared throughout the galaxy. A few days pass, Inya was strolling in the City below the Palace. She walks into the dark areas of the city when she enters into a hidden door behind a trash canister. She enters into a room full of Saiyans who welcome her. As she makes her way into the back she see Paragus, who is alive and well, but his left eye was gone leaving only a scar. Paragus: I’m glad you made it Inya. What is the situation? Inya: It seems that more people are disagreeing with what we are doing, but they are too scared to speak up because of Hanasia. When will we make our move? Paragus: When the time is right. What about Pinnu, Celar, and Potao? Inya: They support this movement, but are keeping their distance for now. However, it seems that Lee’sa is supporting Hanasia, I feel that we cannot trust her. Paragus: Don’t be hasty, Lee’sa knows Hanasia more than we do. I am sure she knows something is up. But for now we will have to wait for an opportunity. ---- Lee’sa was examining the incoming contracts and continued assign saiyans teams to targeted planets. She then received a high priority contract on a planet that is '''''S-Class. Most planets would be rank A'' – ''D, but S'' is extremely rare. She takes the contract to Hanasia. '''Lee’sa: My Queen, I just received a contract on an S-class planet! Hanasia: The name of the planet? Lee’sa: Yes, it called… Ee-Arth? Hanasia: That’s Earth. Lee’sa:'' Oh, Earth. The native species of the planets are called Humans. They are also called Earthlings. Their average power level is'', (Lee’sa is stunned at their power level) between 5 and 100. Hanasia (Coldly): Earthlings… They do not deserve to live as a species. They’re too weak and pathetic. Send two low class warriors, this will be a simple task with an easy reward. (Lee’sa nods and leaves the throne room. She make her way to the communication hub and contacts Raditz and Kakarot. The two saiyan brothers have just finished sterilizing a planet. Kakarot sat lazily on a charred corpse of an unknown alien. Raditz walks up to him.) Raditz: Kakarot! Get up! We have another mission. Kakarot: Will we at least fight someone strong? Raditz: On this next planet… No. Kakarot: Aw man! I want a real fight! Raditz: Patience little brother, you will get you chance. The two saiyans get in their attack pods and launch for Earth. A few months have passed and Lee’sa again was assigning contracts when a saiyan messenger enters. Saiyan: General, we just received a report from Earth. Raditz and Kakarot were forced to retreat! (Lee’sa is shocked by this report) Lee’sa: Is there a recording? (The Saiyan nods as she hands her the data pad. Lee’sa takes it and goes to Hanasia and gives her the report.) My Queen, the two low classes that were sent to Earth were force to retreat. Hanasia: What do you mean retreat? By Earthlings!? I want to see the recording. (Lee’sa goes to a console and types on it. A holographic screen is projected and show them the fight.) Lee’sa: That is what an Earthling looks like? They just look just like us. Hanasia: Who are these two Earthlings that survived? Lee’sa: The one with the thick hair is called Mercury and the bald one is Jac. They say that they are the Star Team from the Earth Defense Fighters. Mercury's level is 850 and Jac's is 825. Hanasia: Pathetic Low classes. The earthlings think we will give up that easily? Lee’sa, which group is closest to Earth. Lee'sa: Bardock and his elite squad. Hanasia: Sent them to Earth. However, I want you to prepare an invasion force. “If” Bardock fails, then I want you go. Lee'sa:'' Yes my Queen, It shall be done.'' As Lee'sa walks out the through room, she glance back at the screen showing Mercury. When she exits, Hanasia place her hand on her concealed growing stomach. Lee’sa heads for the spaceport to board her battleship when she is approached by Inya, Pinnu, Celar and Potao Inya: It is true then. These Earthlings caused two low classes to retreat? Lee'sa: It is, but I will send Bardock’s team there. However, the queen wants me to prepare an invasion force. Inya: Once again, we are going to annihilate a species who are just defending their home. Just like the Ploriens. (Lee'sa glares at Inya for moment and flies off to the spaceport) Lee’sa: Pinnu, you're with me. Let’s go to the spaceport. Our Battleship is readying to launch for Earth. Pinnu nods as Lee’sa flies away. She was deep in thought. Inya is right. This is not how Saiyans are supposed to be. Hanasia is not the same person she knew. Lee’sa arrives to the spaceport and later Pinnu arrives. The find a massive egg-shape battleship surrounded by thousands of attack pods. They board the ship and lifts off into space followed by the pods. Lee’sa has the Invasion fleet standby in orbit of planet Kanassa. ' Lee’sa received a report. Bardock and his team have been defeated and captured. She then orders the fleet towards Earth. She invites Pinnu to watch the recording of the battle. They watch as one Earthling, Mercury, single-handily defeats them. '''Pinnu: I saw the last recording. How did this Earthling get so strong? A year ago he could bare fight Raditz, but now he defeats all six elites. Lee’sa: His power level is 11,500, but when he use that “Kaioken” it doubled. Are there any records of a Saiyan child sent to Earth? Pinnu: No, originally Kakarot was schedule, but it was cancelled. Lee'sa: So he is not a Saiyan. (Smirks) I can’t wait to meet you… Mercury. ' Lee’sa rockets through the blue skies of Earth towards EDF Headquarters. She lands right in the middle of the airfield. EDF personnel scatter while fighters run up to her and extend their hands ready to fire ki waves. The EDF Director walks up to her and he is joined by Mercury. Lee’sa immediately recognizes him. '''Lee’sa (smirks): So, you must Mercury? ---- ' '''Mercury: Yeah I remember that day when we first met. That power you had was incredible, I didn’t think we was going to win. But as humans, no matter how impossible it is, we will never give up. Lee’sa: You certainly prove that at our first battle. I am glad you called that challenge. If you hadn’t, the end both our species. Mercury: It was also a chance for us to fight one on one. So in the beginning Hanasia was a good person. Lee’sa: More than that. I never knew my mother or Father. She practically raised me. It was not easy to fight someone you see as your mother. Mercury: I’m sorry you had to tell this, I never should have asked if it make you sad. Lee’sa: No, not at all. I’m glad you asked, I feel a large weight was just lifted off me. Thank you for listening. (Mercury wraps his arm around Lee'sa) Mercury: Of course, we're in this together. Lee’sa: Well, all of this talking as made me hungry! Mercury: Now that you mentioned it, I did received an invitation. (pulls out a piece of paper) They will have a feast that this Bar. Lee’sa: Oh! I know where that is. Mercury: Then lead the way. They get up and leave the room. Lee’sa flies off with her Human husband following behind her. '''''End Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Side Stories